the blade of the killer
by torama-san
Summary: A Ranma / Kenshin xover. re-write!! Ranma has nightmares of murders, nightmares of the past, the present and the future.
1. Default Chapter Title

The blade of the Killer  
  
Long time ago, with a new sword a killer turned into a protector,   
now with the same sword a protector will turn into a killer  
  
Chapter One - The spirit of Battosai   
  
Year: 1990  
  
The warrior known as Ranma Saotome was sleeping with a smile in his   
face, and I say was, because now he wis having nightmares, nightmares   
of the past, the present and the future.  
  
Blood Ranma saw blood by all the sides, He watched his hand and saw   
a sword it has blood Ranma watched around blood everywere, dead bodies   
Ranma looked at a man, the only one alive who had a deadly smile in his face,   
Ranma then saw her, he saw the woman he loves, the only important thing in his   
life, and she was dead, dead with a sowrd in her breast, the blade of the man,   
the blade of a killer, a tear ran past his face when the man laughed madly  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
was the shout with which Ranma woke up of his nightmare, in just a short time   
his fiancée, Akane Tendo opened the door of his bedroom with a worried glance   
in her face.  
  
"Ranma, Are you ok?" asked her  
  
"it, it was only a nightmare, only a nightmare, nothin' more" Said Ranma   
  
"ok" Akane said as she walked to the door  
  
"The worst one" mutured Ranma   
  
"It was horrible"   
  
"Are you sure you're ok?"   
  
"yes, I'm ok as long as you are here" Akane just blushed  
  
"what was it abaout?" asked worried Akane   
  
"I don't remember" lied Ranma, he didn't whant to speak about it,   
maybe she would think that he was becoming mad or something  
  
maybe he IS turning into a madman   
  
maybe not   
  
"Well, Ranma it's late, its lunch time already" said Akane before going away from   
his room   
  
"coming in a moment"   
  
Ranma got up, he dressed up in his normal outfit, but his jacket was blue instead of   
red "Red makes me remember of the blood, and blood of my dream"   
  
"no, no dream... it was a nightmare"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The young Saotome ran downstairs heading towards the dining room, he noticed that   
the tv was on, there was a reporter, for first time he decided to watch the reporter   
with that he sat down and simply wathced the tv while his father stealed his food   
  
*this is an informative flash from Tokyo tv, today in the museum of Nerima some guards were   
killed, no one knows if something was robbed since the people of the museum refused to   
answer our questions, when more information arrives we are going to say it.*   
  
"Bahh, I don't know fo' what I watch this stuff"   
  
"You shoud pay more atention Saotome" said Nabiki whith a smirk   
  
"Why should I?" Asked Ranma  
  
"those murders were here, in Nerima"   
  
"So what?"   
  
"Every strange thing that happens in Nerima has some thing to do with you"   
  
"Nabiki! Are you saying that Ranma is a murder!?" Asked a dangerous Akane   
  
"me? nah, I'm only saing that Ranma should be carefull that killer will come for sure   
fot you, Akane, or maybe he will just come for Ranma without the usual kidnap"   
  
"oro?"   
  
"Strangely they stole a sword, a sakabatou"   
  
"Why would someone steal a useless blade?" said Akane   
  
"Yea, And how do ya know!?" Asked Ranma   
  
"I've got my ways, but anyway that is a sword of a legeendary hero, a killer known as   
Hitokiri Battosai"   
  
"Battosai" repeated Ranma with anger in his voice wich Nabiki noticed  
  
"strange, with that kind of sword is dificult, if not impocible kill. You have to   
use the other side of the blade for an easy murder" said Akane   
  
"well, you know more of that stuff than me little sister" said Nabiki while thinking how   
could she turn all this for her advantage, and of could she gain some money, the more   
the better  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Days later Ranma was heading towards the school, that morning he had more nightmares,   
reason why Akane went to school before him and he could not had breakfast. He could   
feel a powerful aura, so he jumped out of the fence and blocked the attack that was   
meant to his back.  
  
"well well, Who the heck are ya?" asked Ranma with a smirk as he robbed the sword of   
the man that atacked him  
  
Ranma watched the blade and didn't feel sorprised to see that it was a sakabatou and that   
the edge was aiming to him   
  
"if you want to kill me at least tell me your name and your reasons"  
  
"bah, I only wanted to test the legendary blade of Battosai, but it seems that I've to kill  
you with my old Katana" the man said, he was big, although not that big   
  
The man took a Katana, full of blood, this horrified Ranma, making him remember his dream,   
then the man gave him a precise blow with the bloody red Katana, in the left cheek,   
Ranma fell backwards and took a fighting stance, one that he had never used, one of the school   
of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, his glance changed to one cold, the glance of an assassin, then   
Ranma realized that the powerful aura, didn't came from the killer, but from the sword  
  
"you don't deserve to use this blade, you don't have neither the ability nor the soul necessary   
to use it, get out and I will let you live"  
  
The man had an horrified glance in his face those eyes he knew that he had to ran from   
this battle, but he wasn't a coward, his pride didn't let him   
  
"Well!? you have three options, you go away, you die or you give yourself to the police, I   
kwnow that you killed those guards" said Ranma   
  
When he understood that no answer was coming he said "I will count up to ten, if you have   
not been decided by then I will kill you"  
  
The man was so scared with the glance that he could not run, but he didn't want to run away  
from a fight, although he knew that the best option was running away "1, 2, 3"   
the man started to shake madly  
  
"Like you could beat me kiddo, I will cut your face just like I did that cut" said the man   
pointing the mark in Ranma's face  
  
"4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9..." said Ranma not listening to the man's words. In that moment the   
murder made another atack, but Ranma dodged it like it was nothing, then Ranma said cooly   
"10, its your time to sleep in hell"   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In another place, in another time, in the year 1878 to be exact   
  
"KENSHIN!" yelled Yahiko while running besides Kaoru heading to de dining room where   
Sanosuke and Kenshin were drinking tea   
  
"oro?" asked a confused Himura   
  
"the other night someone killed three police officers, he called himself Battosai, Someone   
whants to ruin your reputation!"   
  
"What are we waiting for? Lets kick that impostor's butt" said Sanosuke with a smirk   
  
"ok, lets go to the police office, we can have more information of the killer there" the hole   
group headed towards the police office, while walking Sano divised a strange figure that   
was behind them, following them  
  
"ehh, you continue, I've just remembered that I've gotta do something, See ya!" said Sanosuke   
with a unconvincig voice   
  
"okay" answered Kaoru while they continued walking   
  
"Whats he up to?" asked Yahiko   
  
"don't ask me, Sanosuke was always a bit strange" answered Kaoru although nethier she knew   
what was happening to Sanosuke  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Who the heck are you and why are you following us!?" Asked furious Sanosuke while droping   
a stone towards the shadow that was following the group. The shadow discovered himself   
when he understood that Sanosuke had seen him  
  
"interesting, I didn't thought that you could see me, after all I am better than any ninja"   
the man was dressed in a brown hood, a red Chinese jacket, black trousers of kung fu, and   
shoes of tai chi, he had a sword in his left side   
  
"You will see stupid!" yelled Sano while atacking the man   
  
"you are a fool for attacking to me" mentioned the stranger while he removed his sword, he   
got into a battle stance, for Sanosuke's surprise the stance was similar to a combination   
of Kenshin's and Aoshi's, but instead of using a Kodachi he used a Katana, or at least it seemed   
a Katana, it could be a similar blade   
  
The man send an attack with his sword and Sanosuke catched it with the palms of   
his hands and he noted that the sword was a sakabatou, he smiled at this, but   
his smile faded when the man send a kick to him that had a strange golden fire   
surrounding it, the force of that kick made him do the only thing that he could: shout   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" shouted someone, the group recognized the voice as their friend's   
  
"¡Sanosuke!" yelled Yahiko   
  
"let's go" said the three decided to help their friend  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
When they arrived they found a man who was in front of Sanosuke who was on   
the floor tring to get up, Kaoru and Yahiko went to help Sanosuke   
  
"Who are you?" asked Kenshin   
  
The man smiled "although you hide your ki I still can feel it Battosai Himura" He   
frew his hood to the ground and picked up the sword again   
  
"his, his cheek" reached to say Yahiko   
  
Everyone looked the cheek of the warrior, it was an exactly equal mark to the one of   
Kenshin, but what surprised them was the glance of the man, it was the same   
glance of an assassin, the glance that always had Kenshin in a dificult fight,   
was an equal glance to the one of Battosai.   
  
"you are the one that killed the police officers" said Kenshin seriously and using  
his 'killer' glance   
  
"Bingo! an' she will be my next victim" said the man while wathing Kaoru   
  
"I will not let you do that"   
  
"And you think that I am scared to you? I've know perfectly know each one of your moves,   
the only thing that I want is to take revenge an' you can't stop me"   
  
"revege?"   
  
"you, you are in my nightmare, one, and another one, and I have been satiated already,   
I want you out of my dreams, and for doing that I have to kill in the real life, ne?"  
  
"I do not understand your reasons, but if you want to kill Kaoru-dono you've got to fight me"  
  
"fight you? HAHAHA, you make me remember a warrior, who protected his friends, an'   
the woman whom he loved, but he died in my hands, although he had power that competed   
with the gods, you think that you are as strong as him? I don't think so!"   
  
"Kenshin is the strongest!! he had never lost a single combat!!" yelled Yahiko   
  
"just as Ranma, he was the strongest, he had never lost a single fight, until that last bout,   
wich he lost, and his defeat meant Akane's dead and soon Ranma was dead as well" said to the   
man while his smile faded and in its place was only infinite anger   
  
"today we will not fight Battosai, but remember something, I will destroy your happiness,   
and don't think that I will not kill to destroy it, remember that I killed two people   
only for make you come here, good bye for now" with that the man picked up his hood and   
began to walk towards the opposite direction of where Kenshin and his friends were  
  
"good bye, Ranma" said Kenshin without losing the glance of the man while he faded,   
his face was serious, but it did not get to be the assassin glance. When the man heard that   
he jumped on a house and started to ran jumping between buildings   
  
"Do you know him?" asked confused Kaoru   
  
"no"   
  
"then how do you know his name?"   
  
"he said it while he said that story"   
  
"but, he said that Ranma is dead"   
  
"maybe the Ranma who protected the others is dead, but his escence is still alive, but,   
in the body of a killer. Maybe he failed in a combat and the woman he loved died so he   
turned into a Killer"   
  
"wow! Kenshin I didn't know you were so clever"   
  
"oro? I've just made up the whole thing" with that the whole gumi facefaulted   
  
End of the chapter   
  
This is a re-write, I've done it again because the first one had to many errors  
  
I recieve C&C and every thing you want, but please, please don't send me a bomb   
  
torama_san@yahoo.com  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The blade of the Killer  
  
Long time ago, with a new sword a killer turned into a protector,   
now with the same sword a protector will turn into a killer  
  
Chapter Two - the dead of a hero   
  
Year: 1990   
  
The school time was over so Ranma walked besides Akane heading home   
  
"Ranma, Something wrong?" questioned the uncute fiancee of the martial artist   
  
"oro? what are you talking 'bout Akane-dono?" asked Ranma   
  
"is something wrong with you Ranma?" asked again Akane with a worried glace  
  
"what do you mean?" asked confuced Ranma   
  
"that sword, the mark in your cheek and sudenly you start speaking to me with respect,   
to much if you ask me, like I was some samurai woman or somthing"   
  
"I like the sword, so I will be using it in my fights, the mark I obtained it in a batle   
by a negligence, two negligences and I've started to speak to you with respect because   
you deserve ir Akane-dono"  
  
"hu, okey, lets go home"   
  
"by the way Akane-dono, I must say something to you very important"   
  
"yes Ranma?" asked Akane he will say it! he will say it at last!   
  
"I, I, I've, I've lo, lo, love ya 'kane" said Ranma while his cheeks utrned red   
  
When Akane heard those words she glomped Ranma just like Shampoo   
  
"I've love you to Ranma!" said Akane while crying   
  
I will protect you Akane, I will not let any bad thing happen to you ever again   
  
The young couple kissed it was the most wonderfull thing that they had ever   
felt in their short lives   
  
After that they walked to the Tendo dojo holding hands   
  
"Ranma"   
  
"yes?"   
  
"What made you said it?" asked Akane   
  
"it was..." Ranma couldn't say it but he knew that he had to luckly someone yelled a   
batlle cry at him   
  
"RANMA IT IS A GOOD DAY TO DIE!!!!" yelled Ryouga while throwing a ki blast headed   
towards Ranma, the pigtailed martial artist extended his hand and threw another   
ki blast that neutralized Ryouga's   
  
Ranma's glance turned cold, like the one of a killer, like the one of Hitokiri Battosai   
  
"Are you mad Ryouga? You could kill Akane-dono!"   
  
"Just shut up! this is for Akane!" yelled Ryouga while throwing another blast that   
was blocked again   
  
"It's all your fault stupid womanizer pervert! but now you will die with my new move   
RAION ZAN DAN!" yelled Ryouga while throwing more than a hundred of ki blades, Ranma   
dodged all in an easy manner, Akane decided that it wasn't clever to stay and be killed   
so she leaved but could still see the match   
  
Suddenly one of the ki blades hit Ranma in the face, making another mark in his cheek,   
marking an 'x' in his cheek   
  
"Now, that hurt, eat this Ryouga!, MOKO TAKABISHA!!!!" said Ranma launching a blast,   
towards Ryouga who couldn't protect hinself  
  
"DAMN!!! I WILL NOT LOSE THIS TIME!!!" shouted the lost-boy while raising all of his   
negative energy   
  
"and what will ya' do p-chan? cry and throw me rocks?" asked Ranma with a smirk  
  
"REVISED SHI SHI HOKOU DAN!!!" shouted Ryouga   
  
"revised?" asked cofused Ranma   
  
"HORIZOTAL PERFECT SHI SHI HOKOU DAN!!!!"   
  
Tha blast was giant... it was more powerfull that the one he used in a fight with one of   
Herb's men, it was the most powerfull of all  
  
"Damn, MOKO TAKABISHA!!!!" yelled Ranma launching a blast as powerfull as a hi ryuu korin dan  
  
*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM*  
  
Both beams qere equally powerfull... so they bloqued each other, the esplosion could be heard   
all over Nerima, and some parts outside Nerima  
  
Ryouga had used all of his power, all of his might and yet again he had failed in a batlle   
with his hated enemy  
  
"Ranma, I, hate yo, you" said Ryouga while every thing went black for him   
  
"Ranma, stop picking on Ryouga-kun!!" yelled Akane   
  
"What are you talking about? He atacked me! He could have killed someone with those   
ki blades of his!"   
  
"but..."   
  
"he has more power than he needs, he can't control himself"   
  
"What are you talking about?" asked confuced Akane   
  
"He could kill to somebody without wanting it, the martial artists must destroy the   
bad guys, not to the innocents" said cooly Ranma   
  
"Ranma..."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was in dojo practicing, meanwhile all the family was speaking about him   
  
"Do you know whats hapening to Ranma?" Asked worried Soun Tendo  
  
"no idea" ansewered Akane   
  
"And that sword?"   
  
"I don't know he just started using it, but I don't know where he got it from   
  
"..."   
  
"That blade is not meant to kill, its just a Sakabatou"   
  
"did you say sakabatou?" Asked sorprised Nabiki, but she didn't show it at all   
  
"yep"   
  
"strange, exactly the same type of blade that someone stole in the museum"   
  
"What are ya tring to say?" asked Akane with a strage glance  
  
"in the museum died several guards, it was horrible, and it was just a week ago,   
it is not strange? a sword is robbed and assassinate several guards, Ranma appears   
suddenly with an equal sword to the robbed one, and all the great things in Nerima   
has something to do with Ranma" said Nabiki while thinking if she could use   
Ranma as a killig machine, She could win a great amount of money that way   
  
"How can you say that Nabiki! Ranma is not a murder!" Yelled Akane while a red   
aura surroured her  
  
"Didn't he kill that Saffron guy?"   
  
"well, yes, but it was diferent!"   
  
"then you have to know something, all the doors of the museum were destroyed, doesn't   
that make you remember of some Saotome secret super art?"  
  
"Yama-sen-ken, but it's sealled, nor Ranma nor Ryu can use it" Said Genma after thinking   
for a moment   
  
"And Ranma confesed his love for me, he is not an assassin!" yelled Akane while cring   
  
"Ranma confesed his love? Definitively he is not Ranma, he is to shy, perhaps it is a   
malignant copy or something of the sort"   
  
"NO! He isn't a killer!!" yelled again Akane   
  
"enought already Akane" a voice said from the door, Ranma "I am a killer" he said seriously   
and watching the floor   
  
"Ran, Ranma, did you killed those guards?" asked sobbing Akane   
  
"no"   
  
"come on Saotome, you have just acepted it, you are a killer" said Nabiki with a strange   
smirk   
  
"I've said that I've killed, I didn't say I killed those guards" Said Ranma while graring at   
Nabiki   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Today while I was heading to the school someone atacked me, a killer, a demon:   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
I feeled a powerful presence, reason why I jumped out of the fence and blocked the attack that   
was meant to my back.  
  
"well well, Who the heck are ya?"I've asked as I robbed the sword that atacked me   
  
I've watched the blade and didn't feel sorprised to see that it was a sakabatou and that   
the edge was aiming to me   
  
"if you want to kill me at least tell me your name and your reasons"  
  
"bah, I only wanted to test the legendary sword of Battosai, but it seems that I've to kill  
you with my old Katana" said the fool, he was big, although not tha' big   
  
The man coat a Katana, full of blood, then the man gave me a precise blow with the   
bloody red Katana, in the left cheek, then I used a fighting stance, one that I   
had never used, then I realized that the powerful aura, didn't came from the killer,   
but from the blade itsef.   
  
"you don't deserve to use this blade, you do not have neither the ability nor the soul necessary   
to use it, get out and I will let you live"  
  
The man had an horrified glance in his face he knew that he had to run from   
the battle, but his pride didn't let him   
  
"Well!? you have three options, you go away, you die or you give yourself to the police, I   
kwnow that you killed those guards" I've said, when I understood that no answer was coming  
I said "I will count up to ten, if you have not been decided by then I will kill you"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you tring to say that you trated him? You should have to take him to the police"   
  
"I know but something stoped me, somthing said to me that if he ran out he would surelly kill   
more incents, treating him would make clear who was who"   
  
when they heard that everyone shut up to allowed him to continue his story   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The man was so scared with my glance that he could not run, "1, 2, 3" the man started to   
shake madly  
  
"Like you could beat me kiddo, I will cut your face just like I did that cut" said the man   
indicating the mark in my face  
  
"4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9..." I said not listening to the man's words. In that moment the   
murder made another atack, but I dodged it like it was nothing, then I said cooly   
  
"10, its your time to sleep in hell"   
  
I attacked with the sword, he stoped the attack with much luck, in fact I made a hole for   
him to atack me, but his speed disappointed me, after all he killed those trained guards   
at the museum, I did not wait to attack with my Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken I've used the left   
hand to attack, he threw blood from his mourh, then jumped backwards the fool was vomiting   
blood in da' floor   
  
"do you want to go to the jail? or do you prefer simply die?"   
  
"You will not beat me, you will not beat me" the man got up, he wasn't hurt, then suddenly   
he started morphing   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"morphing?" asked Nabiki   
  
"just shut up and lent me finish"   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He transformed into a man half wolf, a werewolf, it threw its sword and expanded its claws,   
each one had the length of a Zai  
  
"What the hell?"   
  
"You got the bad luck to met the powerfull demon ôkamima!!!" it yelled   
  
"ôkamima? Demon wolf? What kind of stupd name is that?" I asked with a smirk   
  
"It's the name of your killer fool human!!!" it yelled while hiting the floor causin' a   
sismic movement in a wave patern it hit me so I fell bakwards "BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA"   
  
"Damn, take this, a new tecnic for the Saotome Ryuu The blow of the pens of the dragon!!"   
with that I jumped an' extended my sword, a rain of ki blades emanated from the blade,   
or should say pens of ki, but the damn demon dodged the attack and did counteratack   
  
"Fool never atack me openly!" with that I put myself in yet another new batlle stance   
and used another new tecnic "THE GOLDEN GRUDGES OF THE DRAGON" The demon   
did not do case to me but in any case it attacked, very stupid from it "HI DO HA" it shout   
and made movement extremely fast that made a rain of fire balls, but my sharp ki blades   
defeated it, they cut an arm of it and this made it return to be a human being   
  
"damm, fool, hu, human"   
  
"Did ya thin' that a fourth class demon could kill me? I'm Ranma Saotome, I've killed Saffron   
and beaten Herb, Do you really think that ya are beter than them?"   
  
"Sa, Saffron?? Damm, if I had that sword I could have killed you kiddo, but..."   
  
"but you didn't TAKE THIS" with that I used a large amount of ki and cut him in two   
piezes with the sword  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Did you cut his head?"   
  
"nah, I slashed him horizontally"   
  
"ahh"   
  
Everyone turned green if not violet   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"it is already dead, but I do not want to go hail for this, so take this   
Moko Takabishia!!!" I said extending my hand and destroying completely its body   
  
just as in my dream, it was just as in my dream and soon Ryouga will come with sharp ki blasts,   
making that more blood apear in my cheek, but I must protect Akane, I cannot allow them to   
know all the story, but they will know that, that, that...   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"so thats why you have that blade, But what about the new fighting moves?" asked Genma   
  
"I don't know, but I think that the sword thoght me, While I was fighting I had a vision of   
someone using the moves, I simply assimilated 'em"   
  
"Whats happening to you Ranma?"   
  
"nothing pop, ya don't have to be worried 'bout me, I'm only learning to use a blade better  
than anyone, I'm also leaning to read the mind just like Happosai"   
  
"Ranma, please control yourself"   
  
"Of course, Akane-dono, you don't have to be worried, I will protect ya"   
  
"Okey. Ranma, Akane your wedding will be in a couple of weeks, I've lost much money in the   
last atempt" said a serius Soun   
  
"right, I will prepare myself if you excuse me"   
  
"hu?"   
  
"I will train to beat someone" said Ranma while going back to the dojo   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Year: 1878  
  
"It's a bit strange, Why does that guy whant to kill you?" asked Kaoru   
  
"I don't know, Who is him? I remember every face of the people that I've killed but   
I have never killed a woman, let alone one called Akane"   
  
"What you've got to know is that this isn't a normal enemy" said Sanosuke with his eyes   
closed, remembering his fight with the guy   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"He could move REALLY fast, maybe faster than you, and he used a combination of   
hiten mitsurugi ryu an' kempo, althoght it wasn't exactly kempo"   
  
"sounds like Aoshi"   
  
"no, it wasn't Aoshi's style either, but it was similar, but beware, he is faster, stronger   
an' has a longer sword"   
  
"that sounds dangerous"   
  
"and..."   
  
"And?"   
  
"he could use his sword in a strange way, it shone with a golden light"   
  
"It was enanched with ki" said Kenshin   
  
"well, yea, he could do the same with his own body"   
  
"You can do that with your aura?" Asked amazed Yahiko   
  
"with practice its pocible, but you've got to have a powerfull aura, and to use it at such a   
young age you've got to have more potential than anyone"   
  
"I've got that powerfull aura, and more potential than what you will ever have Battosai" said   
a new voice   
  
The hole gumi turned to see the newcomer and was amazed to see the guy from the other night   
with out his hood   
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" yelled furius Yahiko   
  
"don't yell at me kiddo, you will make me deaf" said the guy with a smirk   
  
"You know that if you want to defeat a powerful enemy you must learn his interests first,   
that is what the damned ones allways did, they tried to kiddnap or to kill Akane-dono,   
that is what I will do to end your damn happines" said the man, or should I say teenager?,   
while a tear ran past his right eye  
  
"so your name is really Ranma?" Asked Kenshin with a strange smile  
  
"I thought that you alreay knew that Battosai" said confused the teenager   
  
"Hehe, I've only made it up" said Kenshin with a stupid smile in his face   
  
"WHAT?? this is the last insult YOU DARE TO JOKE ABOUT MY PAST? NOW NOT ONLY I WILL KILL   
YOU AND THE ONES THAT YA' LOVE, BU ALSO WILL KILL ALL THOSE THAT THEY RESPECT YOU"  
  
With that Ranma started jumping betwen the hoses, leaving the place   
  
"it seems that he has a little problem with anger here"   
  
"I hope he stops before something horrible hapens, But again, Why does he whant to kill you?"   
  
"oro?"   
  
"he said that he protected everyone, but it seems that when losing a fight his fiancee died,   
and it also seems that he no longer protects anything, because he thinks that he failed   
protecting his fiancee, maybe he thinks that you killed her"   
  
"ORO!! Why this kind of stuff has to happen to me??" questioned Kenshin to no one in particular  
  
A figure watched all this in another plane   
  
"Because its your destiny Kenshin Himura"   
  
end of da' chapter   
  
Well, you can C&C but please, please, dont send me bombs, I hope that this pat is less confusing   
  
torama_san@yahoo.com  
  
  
  



End file.
